


Finding Love Again

by haifuckyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haifuckyuu/pseuds/haifuckyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio fell in love with someone long ago, but things didn't turn out as he expected. He now is cohabiting with his fiance Hinata Shouyo, that is, until things take a turn for the worst and everything becomes ... hectic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue, basically, not very good but it's a starter for ya. I hope you'll enjoy reading

_“I’m marrying him, Tobio, not you. I can’t marry you just because you want me to, I just can’t. Not you ..” Kageyama felt his heart drop, like he’d just been punched so hard in the chest that his heart severed itself from it’s Vena Cava. He was so sure that he’d marry this person, sure enough to dedicate his whole life to making them happy for the rest of their lives, but he didn’t see. See that his love wasn’t reciprocated, he didn’t see that he was the only one putting in time and effort into a hopeless - fruitless, pointless - relationship. “But why? I-I love you, don’t you love me?” his eyes searched for any hint of hesitation in the others eyes. “I do, but I love him more ..” they began “.. It was really nice with you, honestly, but I don’t think us and marriage work well. I really hope that you can understand, Tobio, that I never wanted to hurt you.” They lay their right hand on Kageyama’s left shoulder, hoping to get some type of good reaction out of it but Kageyama dare not say anything more as his wide eyes stare at the ground before him. “I’m sorry, but, this will be our last meeting .. Goodbye, Tobio” they let their hand fall off Kageyama’s shoulder and began walking past him, leaving him standing there. Kageyama just stared at the ground, those last words resonating in his mind, tears threatening to fall as they welled up on his bottom eyelid._

 

_Kageyama quickly turned around and dashed forward to grab their wrist and twirl them to face him “I-I can make you happy! I love you and I think I can definitely make you happier than him. So .. so just pick me, please, pick me.” his grip on the other was tight, his other hand balled up into a fist at his side. The person in front of Kageyama began to get angry, they tried to peel Kageyama’s hand off but failed, resulting in them getting even angrier “I’m not picking you! I can’t pick you, don’t you get that? Me and you, we’re not in a relationship! Me and him, we .. we are in a relationship. This, whatever this is, was a mistake and I regret it!” they yelled, finally snatching their arm away. Kageyama’s face went pale, paler than pale and his hand flopped to the side of his body - just hanging. “L-Look, Tobio, I love him and i’m going to marry him, i’m in a relationship with him, it’s him. I’ll pick him every time. I’m sorry, Tobio, but I don’t ever want to see you again.” and just like that they walked off, getting further and further from Kageyama’s reach. He felt like he couldn’t move forward, not at all, and he cursed himself because he knew that going after him would be pointless ‘.. but I love them’ he thought, tear after tear rolling down his cheek and off his chin onto his shirt. And that was the last time Kageyama saw ----._


End file.
